Je ne te céderai pas
by Totchou
Summary: Voilà une nouvelle fic pondue avec Law Sama j'espère qu'ell vous plaira bon alors une nouvelle recrue arrive et semble plaire à Heero ce qui rend Duo tout triste
1. Une nouvelle venue

Titre : Je ne te céderai pas Auteur : Yuna-chan & Law ^^ Mail : yuna406@hotmail.com et Law_sama@hotmail.com Source : Gundam Wing Genre : Yaoi & Hétéro ^^, Romance, Angst, euh.... Couples : Surprise ^______________________________^ Disclaimer : Law * chercher sous le lit * Nope, y sont po là Yuna * cherche dans le placard * Pô là non plus -_- Law : Ben..... Raa, j'peux pô le dire, c'est troop duuuur Yuna : Je ne le dirais pas non plus -_- G-Boys : ON LEUR APPARTIENT PAS ^____^ Yuna & Law : TTT__TTT  
  
Une nouvelle venue  
  
-DUO ATTENTION!!! Hurla Heero en se jetant sur celui-ci.  
  
Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le côtés, évitant de justesse le flot de tirs qui s'abattait sur eux.  
  
-Ouch. Gémit Duo en se passant la main derrière le crâne.  
  
-Daijoubou Duo?  
  
-Yes^^ Hee-chan ça va. J'me suis juste cogné. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.  
  
Le japonais se mit à rougir, alors qu'il se rendait compte de leur position plus que suggestive : Lui sur le natté, étalé de tout son long et leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le regard améthyste s'encra dans le regard cobalt du japonais, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Il se leva précipitamment essayant de se calmer.  
  
-Hee-chan ca va pas ? ? ? S'inquiéta l'américain.  
  
-Hn. La prochaine fois fais plus attention, j'ai pas envie de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Fit le japonais en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
-Ok Hee-chan. ^____^  
  
-Et c'est Heero. Dépêche toi, avant qu'une autre troupe de soldats n'arrive.  
  
-OK Hee-chan ^^ Fit Duo en le suivant.  
  
-Baka...  
  
-Venant de toi je prends ça pour un compliment ^^  
  
-Irrécupérable. Soupira le japonais.  
  
Ils piquèrent les armes des gardes qu'ils avaient assommés et se mirent à courir.  
  
-"Ouah, c'est moi ou mister, Heero-je-ne-pense-qu'aux missions-Yuy a rougis devant moi? Et est ce que j'ai rêvé ou s'est-il inquiété pour moi ? Rhaaaa je fonds, il est vraiment trop kawaii mon Hee-chan quand il rougit" Pensa Duo tout en continuant à courir.  
  
Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur pour ne pas être vu.  
  
-Heero ? On va s'en sortir? Murmura Duo.  
  
-Bien sûr qu'on va s'en sortir.  
  
Mais le japonais eut l'impression d'avoir parlé trop vite quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher.  
  
-Kuso ! ! !  
  
Puis on entendit des coups de feu et des bruits de batailles.  
  
-Hee-chan, qu'est ce qui se passe? Questionna Duo.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
  
-Pousse-toi, je veux voire.  
  
-Non ! On risquerait de se faire tuer.  
  
-Mais.... Et si la personne est en danger?  
  
-Franchement ça m'étonnerait. Si tu savais écouter, tu remarquerais que c'est les ozzies qui poussent des cris de douleurs et pas la personne qui se bat contre eux.  
  
-Mouais. Dis plutôt que tu as peur.  
  
-Baka !  
  
-Si tu as peur pour ta précieuse vie, et tu as peur que ta Réléna soit triste. Fit Duo malicieusement.  
  
Heero lui lança un regard noir et répliqua.  
  
-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour toi.  
  
-C'est vrai Hee-chan? Fit Duo de plus en plus étonné.  
  
-Hai. Tu es tellement gaffeur que tu pourrais facilement te faire tuer, et on a vraiment pas besoin de perdre un pilote de gundam en ce moment.  
  
-Merci, c'est très gentil. Fit Duo vexé et attristé que l'homme qu'il aime pense ça de lui.  
  
Heero ne répondit rien mais se dit qu'il était allé trop loin.  
  
-Tu entends?  
  
-Y'a rien à entendre. Y'a plus aucun bruit idiot !  
  
-Bon t'as fini de me prendre pour un con.  
  
-Ben alors arrêtes de faire tout pour que je le fasse.  
  
Duo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer tellement il se sentait blessé par le ton glacial de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le jeune américain se décolla du mur et regarda dans l'allée où quelques instants auparavant. Il y avait un tas de soldats morts ou assommés.  
  
Au milieu se tenait une jeune femme, plutôt petite comme les deux garçons, des jambes longues, une silhouette fine et élancée. Elle portait une tenue de cuir entièrement noir, laissant apparaître sa peau halée. Ses cheveux longs et bouclés de la même couleur que ça tenue attachés en une queue de cheval haute, d'où s'échappaient deux longues mèches et qui tombaient sur son front. La seule chose que Duo ne voyait pas était ses yeux car elle avait la tête baissée.  
  
-Heero. Chuchota l'Américain. Regarde...  
  
Heero se retourna et vit la jeune fille juste au moment où elle leva la tête. Heero et Duo purent admirer deux grands yeux vert émeraudes qui brillaient de tendresse et d'innocence. On aurait dit des amandes, faisant ainsi ressortir son côté asiatique. La jeune fille sourit et s'avança vers eux.  
  
-Salut ^^  
  
-Euh... Salut. Fit Duo.  
  
-Laisez-moi deviner vous êtes des pilotes de gundams !  
  
Heero et Duo se retournèrent étonnés.  
  
-Hai. Mais... Commença Heero.  
  
-Attendez laissez-moi deviner. Toi celui avec la tresse tu es Duo Maxwell, et toi avec l'air grognon et des yeux a croquer. Fit-elle malicieusement, tu es Heero Yuy.  
  
-Mais, qui es-tu exactement ? Demanda Duo.  
  
-Oh gomen, j'ai complètement oublier de me présenter. Je m'appelle Kari.  
  
-Ca ne nous dit pas comment tu connais nos noms. Fit Heero méfiant.  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai un message de J. Il m'a ordonné de vous donner un coup de main.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Duo.  
  
-Ben parce que je suis pilote de Gundam moi aussi quelle question! Fit-elle en riant.  
  
Heero ne put s'empêcher de la trouver sexy. Sexy ? Non splendide, serait un mot plus approprié. Oui, cette fille était splendide. Mais il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il avait beau se creuser la tête, cela ne lui revenait pas.  
  
-Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour achever cette foutue guerre. Ajouta-t-elle.  
  
-Oh que non ce ne sera pas de refus. Fit Duo en souriant. N'est ce pas Hee- chan?  
  
-Hn. Répondit Heero.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas Kari il est toujours comme ça.  
  
-Baka !  
  
-C'est bien ce que je dis?  
  
Kari se mit à rire.  
  
"Elle est vraiment trop jolie quand elle sourit" Se dit Heero. "Nani ? Mais faut que j'arrête ça moi."  
  
Mais sans s'en rendre compte, il ne détacha pas ses yeux de la jeune fille. Lui qui avait pour mot d'ordre « Mission », il semblait totalement l'avoir oublié. Duo observa le japonais avec un gros pincement au cœur. Il la regardait avec tant d'intérêt qu'il ne prêtait plus attention au natté. Non, il le laisserait à cette fille même si elle à l'air super sympathique. Heero était l'homme avec lequel il voulait faire sa vie...  
  
Mais maintenant le doute était en Duo. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour d'un le tirer de sa contemplation et de deux pour...  
  
/ - Duo, tu me reçoit, fit une voix toute grésillante dans son oreille. /  
  
-Yes Quat-chou, un peu mal. ^^00  
  
/ -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? /  
  
-Rien, on arrive !  
  
Il lança un regard aux deux japonais qui acquiescèrent en même temps.  
  
-« Simple coïncidence, elle est aussi une pilote de gundam, se dit Duo pour se rassurer. »  
  
Les trois jeunes gens empruntèrent le couloirs désert pour regagner le hangar afin de sortir de la base avant le bouquet finale. Kari donnait l'impression d'avoir fait sa toute sa vie, attentive au moindre mouvement ou son, les yeux qui parcourait rapidement les alentours.  
  
-« Une version féminine du Perfect Soldier ^^ »  
  
Heero avait reprit ses esprits, étant aussi attentif au alentours comme dans une mission normale. Duo était le seul à lui donner l'appellation d'échec. J allait l'entendre ! ! Leur envoyé une fille qui était très mignonne et qui était en train de lui piquer son Hee-chan sous son nez.  
  
Ils débarquèrent dans le hangar vide d'ozzis et coururent vers la sorti. Leur gundam était à quelques pas d'ici dans la forêt. Duo vit alors Trowa et Wufei en train de mater quelques MS et ils en profitèrent pour filer vers le bois. Les coups de feu retentirent de plus belle lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Trowa découpa en deux un MS tout proche de ses coéquipiers.  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Quoi ? Demanda Quatre par le biais de l'écran.  
  
-Ils étaient trois !  
  
-Quoi ? ? ? Hurla Wufei.  
  
-On verra bien, pour le moment, il faut sortir d'ici, trancha le blond en diplomate.  
  
Il n'avait pas tort, la situation était devenu dangereuse et ils leur fallaient l'aide de Duo et Heero pour pouvoir mettre les voiles sans encombre. Mais l'arabe se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Si Trowa avait vu une troisième personne.... C'était certainement vrai mais pourquoi ? et qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Les trois pilotes furent bientôt assisté par deux autre pilotes, le Wing et...  
  
-Un nouveau gundam ? Murmura Quatre.  
  
Le gundam en question était de la même taille que les leurs. Il portait les couleurs de l'océan et d'après ses mouvements était très maniable. Kari écrasa un MS contre le hangar aussi facilement qu'un moucheron. Elle les abattait tous, tous ceux qui était en travers de son chemin.  
  
-Je vous expliquerais plus tard, leur adressa Heero.  
  
Les cinq gundam combattirent les MS de Oz mais l'absence du Deathscythe commençait à alarmer Quatre. Il fut devancer par le japonais à la fois inquiet et en colère.  
  
-Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? ? Cria-t-il.  
  
-J'arrive, répondit la voix de l'américain sans que son image n'apparaisse sur leur moniteur.  
  
-Duo, tu es sur que. Commença Quatre.  
  
Mais à ce moment là, le gundam noir sorti de la foret, coupant en deux un MS qui était devant lui.  
  
-Bon, on s'casse ?  
  
-Hn !  
  
Ce fut la seul réponse qu'il obtenu du japonais. Il abattit un dernier MS puis tous prirent le chemin des aires afin de regagner leur plaque. Kari les suivit sans que l'on ne lui pose une question. Ils devaient se dépêcher pour ne pas être repéré.  
  
Arrivé dans la résidence de Quatre, chaque pilote descendit de son gundam. Duo était le dernier à rentrer dans la hangar que Quatre referma soigneusement. C'est alors qu'il virent la jeune fille descendre de son gundam. Il la regardèrent comme si elle était un Ange descendu du ciel. Le chinois fut le premier à poser la question à lequel il voulait une réponse.  
  
-Qui est cette onna ? ?  
  
-Hey ! Qui t'a permis de.  
  
Heero la coupa dans son élan, la retenant d'un simple regard dissuasif. Il s'approcha de ses coéquipiers, lançant un regard au Deathscythe d'où l'américain n'était toujours pas descendu.  
  
-Elle s'appelle Kari et c'est J qui nous l'a envoyé.  
  
-Depuis quand J nous envoie des nouveau ?  
  
-Depuis qu'il a décrété que vous avez besoin d'aide Wufei, répondit la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard.  
  
-Mais... comment...  
  
-Tu es Wufei, je l'ai deviner. Toi tu dois être Trowa et le petit blond, c'est Quatre, fit-elle pour le narguer.  
  
L'atmosphère était devenu tendu et une blague de ce baka de natté aurait été la bienvenu. Mais il ne descendait toujours pas de son gundam, la porte hermétiquement close. Quatre lança un regard au japonais qui haussa les épaules. Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait.  
  
-Duo ? Cria Quatre. Tout va bien ?  
  
Il n'obtient aucune réponse.  
  
-J'vais le chercher, lâcha Heero.  
  
Il gravi sans aucun mal le gundam de son coéquipier puis ouvrit la porte.  
  
-Hey ! Protesta Duo. -Baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu.  
  
Le japonais se stoppa net à la vu du sang. Duo avait le bras droit ensanglanté et sa main en était aussi couverte car il avait voulu stopper l'hémorragie. L'américain était bien trop épuisé par le pilotage pour ajouter quelque chose. Le trop plein d'émotion avait aussi contribuer à son épuisement. Il tenta de se lever mais il était à bout de force. Duo se laissa tomber et Heero le rattrapa rapidement, du mieux qu'il peut dans cette étroite cabine. La seul chose qu'il étendit c'est ses quelques mots qui pour lui n'avaient pas de sens.  
  
-Je ne céderais pas...  
  
Inconsciemment, il s'accrocha à Heero mais la douleur de son bras en plus de celle de son cœur, lui firent définitivement quitter le monde conscient.  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Yuna : Voilà une nouvelle fic  
  
Duo : Yuna ??????????  
  
Yuna : Hai ?  
  
Duo : C'est qui cette Kari ????  
  
Yuna et Law : La future petite amie de Heero ^^  
  
Duo : QUOI ????????????????  
  
Yuna : Mais non on rigole enfin peut-être pas  
  
Duo : SNIFFFFFF T_____________T !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuna et Law : Reviews please ? 


	2. Prises de tête

Titre : Je ne te céderais pas br br  
  
Auteur : Yuna-chan & Law ^^brbr  
  
Mail : yuna406@hotmail.com et Law_sama@hotmail.combrbr  
  
Source : Gundam Wingbrbr  
  
Genre : Yaoi & Hétéro ^^, Romance, Angst, euh….brbr  
  
Couples : Surprise ^______________________________^brbr  
  
Disclaimer : Law * chercher sous le lit * Nope, y sont po làbrbr  
  
Yuna * cherche dans le placard * Pô là non plus -_-brbr  
  
Law : Ben….. Raa, j'peux pô le dire, c'est troop duuuurbrbr  
  
Yuna : Je ne le dirais pas non plus -_-brbr  
  
G-Boys : ON LEUR APPARTIENT PAS ^____^brbr  
  
Yuna & Law : TTT__TTTbrbrbr  
  
Je ne te céderais pas…brbr  
  
-2-Prises de tête brbr  
  
Heero prit l'américain comme il put et il descendit du gundam assez rapidement. Quatre se précipita vers lui, inquiet à la vu du sangbrbr  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ? ? ? brbr  
  
-Il s'est fait touché par une balle. brbr  
  
-J'appelle Sally. brbr  
  
Le petit blond parti derechef dans sa demeure, laissant en plan les autres pilotes. Heero jette un bref regard à Kari qui semblait avoir des atomes très très crochu avec Wufei. Il les laissa, pensant bien que Trowa les arrêterait s'il venait à vouloir s'entre-tuer. Il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo, assez inquiet par son état. brbr  
  
-" Quel Baka ! Pensa-t-il. Il aurait mieux fait de nous le dire. Il prend des risques inutiles, comme toujours…. "brbr  
  
Le japonais le posa délicatement sur son lit. Il entendit les pas précipité de l'empathe qui débarqua bientôt dans la chambre, ses cheveux blond tout hirsute. brbr  
  
-Sally arrive dans 10 minutes. brbr  
  
-Ok, je vais déjà nettoyer sa plaie. brbr  
  
-Tu veux que je t'apporte le nécessaire ? brbr  
  
-Iie. Je préférais que tu aille en bas. Wufei et Kari ont l'air de trop bien s'entendre, fit-il ironiquement. brbr  
  
Le blond sourit à cette allusion et acquiesça, le laissant seul avec Duo. Heero lui ôta son haut puis il pris une serviette pour la mettre sous la plaie. Le sang coulait moins abondamment. Mais Quatre allait hurler à la vu de ses serviettes rouge carmin. Bah ! C'était les aléas de la guerre, il lui fallait bien un tissu pour l'aider. brbr  
  
Après avoir panser la plaie, il vit plus nettement le petit trou qu'avait percer la balle dans la peau si blanche de l'américain. Heero ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi. Il était tellement kawaii quand il dormait. Au moins, il se taisait et lui foutait la paix ! Il caressa son visage d'une main tendre. brbr  
  
Mais le grincement le la porte le ramena à la réalité et il retira derechef sa main, se traitant de baka. Sally arriva avec son sac et certainement tout ce qu'il fallait dedans pour soigner notre blessé. brbr  
  
-Salut Heero ! Il a encore joué le kamikaze ? brbr  
  
-On peut dire ça. brbr  
  
-Ah ! Il l'a pas prit en faisait le zouave, bizarre…brbr  
  
Heero sourit à cette évocation.brbr  
  
-" Nan mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? ? Faut que j'arrête de me relâcher comme ça ! "brbr  
  
Il se secoua mentalement la tête. Sally sorti tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour soigner Duo et Heero sortit de la chambre. Il descendit dans la salle principal qui servait de salon et salle à manger. Il y vit Quatre en train de tenter de séparer Wufei et Kari. brbr  
  
-Tu vas te taire ONNA ! ! ! ! ! brbr  
  
-Tu rêve mon chou, me taire devant un macho comme toi me donne encore plus envie de l'ouvrir ! brbr  
  
-Je vais te…brbr  
  
-Tomeru ! ! ! [1] brbr  
  
Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent Heero qui avait osez élevé la voix. Il était agacé de les voir se chamailler. Se regard se pose alternativement sur le chinois puis la japonaise. brbr  
  
-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! Fit Kari en montrant Wufei du doigt. brbr  
  
-De Quoi ??? Fit Wufei furieux, c'est elle qui se croit assez forte pour piloter un gundam  
  
-Et d'après toi, une femme n'a pas le droit de piloter un gundam. brbr  
  
-Parfaitement, ce genre de machine n'est pas pour les faibles. brbr  
  
-Nani ???? Comment oses tu sale petit chinois qui a un balais dans le cul !!!! Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux de me voir piloter aussi bien mon armure mobile !!! Fit Kari très en colère.brbr   
  
  
  
-CA SUFFIT !!!!Si vous continuez, je vous enferme avec Duo, vous êtes parti pour être pire que lui. brbr  
  
-Quoi ! ! ! Hurla Wufei outré. Je serais jamais comme ce shazi ! [2] brbr  
  
-Alors tais-toi, lança Kari. brbr  
  
-Ca vaut pour toi aussi, réplique Heero en la fixant. brbr  
  
Mais il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement sexy dans sa combinaison noir et ses cheveux noir légèrement en bataille. Il s'éclipsa dans le garage afin que personne ne le voit en train de rougir. Il jura contre lui-même. J lui avait pourtant appris à ne rien ressentir mais il…. Il devait se l'avouer, il s'était ouvert depuis que Duo le " gonflait. "brbr  
  
En pensant à l'américain, il se demandait comment il irait après les soins de Sally. Il décida de remonter dans la chambre, passant devant les autres qui ne lui posèrent aucune questions. Quatre l'accompagna dans les escaliers.brbr   
  
-Heero ? Fit-il hésitant. brbr  
  
-Hn ? brbr  
  
-Tu vas voir Duo ? brbr  
  
-Hn. Je vais voir ce qu'il faudra faire pour ce baka !brbr  
  
Le blond sourit à cette remarque. Il savait que quelque part, ; Heero s'inquiétait pour son coéquipier mais seulement parce que sinon il risquait de faire échouer une mission. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre alors que Sally avait tout rangerbrbr  
  
-Ah ! Vous voilà ! brbr  
  
-Alors ? brbr  
  
-Interdit de mission pour deux semaines. Il a eut de la chance, aucun muscle n'a été gravement touché. brbr  
  
-C'est déjà ça, fit Quatre comme excuse. brbr  
  
-Oui, mais je compte sur vous pour qu'il ne fasse pas quoique ce soit de stupide qui aggraverait son cas. brbr  
  
-Ok. Merci Sally ^^brbr  
  
-De rien. On a besoin de vous pour gagner cette foutu guerre. brbr  
  
Elle leur sourit puis sortit de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas que eux à soigner et parmi tout ses patient, ils étaient les plus dangereux, au vu de Oz bien sûr. brbr  
  
Pendant ce temps, Wufei qui en avait plus qu'assez de voir Kari " se pavaner " comme il disait était monté dans sa chambre. Restaient Trowa et Kari au salon. Trowa lisait tranquillement un livre alors que Kari était accoudée à la cheminée. brbr  
  
-Trowa ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. brbr  
  
-Hn ? brbr  
  
-Je peux te poser une question ? brbr  
  
-Vas y. brbr  
  
-Pourquoi il est comme ça Wufei ? Je ne lui ai rien fait pourtant. Se désola la jeune fille. brbr  
  
-Parce qu'il croit que les femmes sont faibles. brbr  
  
-Oui ça j'avais compris. Fit Kari ironique. brbr  
  
-Mais c'est surtout qu'il a perdu sa femme. brbr  
  
-Ah bon ? brbr  
  
-Oui, elle était très fière et elle voulait piloter une armure mobile pour empêcher l'alliance de détruire son champ de fleur, elle a réussis mais elle en est morte d'épuisement. Wufei ne le montre pas, mais ça l'a beaucoup chagriné. brbr  
  
-K'so, je suis désolée. brbr  
  
  
  
-Hn.brbr   
  
-Je devrais peut-être aller le voir pour m'excuser. brbr  
  
-Comme tu veux. Fit Trowa en replongeant dans son livre. brbr  
  
A SUIVREbrbr  
  
[1] Tomeru ! = Arrêtez ! brbr  
  
[2] Shazi = Idiot, crétin, imbécile en chinois ^^ 


	3. Divergences

Titre : Je ne te céderais pas  
  
Auteur : Yuna-chan & Law   
  
Mail : yuna406hotmail.com et Lawsamahotmail.com  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Yaoi & Hétéro , Romance, Angst, euh....  
  
Couples : Surprise   
  
Disclaimer : Law chercher sous le lit Nope, y sont po l  
  
Yuna cherche dans le placard Pô là non plus --  
  
Law : Ben..... Raa, j'peux pô le dire, c'est troop duuuur  
  
Yuna : Je ne le dirais pas non plus --  
  
G-Boys : ON LEUR APPARTIENT PAS   
  
Yuna & Law : TTTTTT  
  
Je ne te céderais pas...  
  
Kari monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Wufei.  
  
-Qui-est ce ? Grogna Wufei.  
  
-C'est...Kari. Hésita la jeune fille -Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Te parler...  
  
-Me parler ? Mais qu'as tu à dire à un sale petit chinois qui a un balais dans le cul ? Fit Wufei ironique.  
  
-Ecoute je voulais m'excuser. Je peux entrer ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
La jeune fille entra dans la pièce et vit le jeune homme assis sur son lit.  
  
-Donc ?  
  
-Je voulais m'excuser, j'ai été un peu loin, je m'en veux beaucoup.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir traité de macho insensible ou de coincé du cul ? Demanda Wufei.  
  
-Pour les deux. Fit Kari en baissant les yeux. Trowa m'a raconté pour Meiran je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Je comprends maintenant que tu aies peur qu'une femme s'incruste dans votre groupe, je sais que je n'y ai pas vraiment ma place mais j'en ai marre de cette guerre et je veux qu'elle finisse le plus vite possible.  
  
-Kari. Regarde moi.  
  
Kari leva la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux onyx de Wufei.  
  
-Je m'excuse aussi.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pour ce que je t'ai dit.  
  
-C'est pas grave. Fit la jeune fille en lui souriant.  
  
Le chinois qui était décontenancé devant la beauté de la jeune fille baissa soudainement les yeux en rougissant.  
  
-Oui...euh bon... Je peux être seul maintenant ?  
  
-Bien sûr  
  
Kari allait sortir de la chambre quand...  
  
-Kari ?  
  
-Hai ?  
  
-Tu te débrouilles très bien quand tu pilotes un gundam.  
  
-Arigato   
  
La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et décida d'aller trouver Heero.  
  
Elle alla dans la chambre de Heero et le trouva en train de pianoter son portable. Elle s'approcha du japonais.  
  
-Tu fais ton rapport ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
  
Heero sursauta.  
  
-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me familiariser avec les autres pilotes non ? Fit elle en s'asseyant sur la table à côté de Heero  
  
-Si tu veux. Fit Heero en baissant la tête pour que Kari ne le voit pas rougir.  
  
-Alors c'est toujours toi qui les fait les rapports de mission ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que c'est moi le plus doué en informatique.  
  
-Et je pourrais essayer un jour ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu sais faire ça toi ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! C'est moi qui faisait mes rapports de missions avant quand j'étais en solo. A moins que tu sois comme Wufei et que tu penses que c'est trop compliqué comme une femme.  
  
-Oh non du tout !  
  
-C'est vrai ? Merci. Fit la jeune fille en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.  
  
-« Bon sang ce qu'elle est jolie quand elle sourit ! elle est vraiment trop craquante ! Je crois que je suis amoureux...Hein qu'est ce que j'ai dit là ? Je suis le soldat parfait je ne peux pas ressentir de sentiments et surtout JE NE PEUX PAS ME PARLER A MOI MEME !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »Pensa-t-il rageusement.  
  
-Heero ça va pas ?  
  
-Hn ? Si si très bien  
  
Le jeune homme fixa l'écran pour évité de rougir encore plus. Il continua à taper frénétiquement sur la clavier mais il y mettant plus d'ardeur comme si... Il espérait chasser toute ses pensées et martelant les petites touches lettrés.  
  
Kari fut amusé par son comportement et sourit. Elle balaya la chambre et vit Duo, allongé et endormi sur le lit qui était non loin de celui du japonais.  
  
-Tu dors toujours avec ?  
  
-NANI ? ? ? ? Fit-il surpris.  
  
-Duo, il est toujours dans la même chambre que toi ? Dit-elle en reformulant sa question.  
  
On aurait qu'il avait paniqué lorsqu'elle avait dis cela.  
  
-Hn, on est coéquipiers, fit-il d'un ton plus calme. « Kuso ! Mais qu'est- ce que j'ai pas imaginé quand elle a dit ça ! ! ! ! Il faut que j'arrête ! ! ! ! »  
  
Le jeune homme bloqua légèrement. Il était en train de fixer Kari, ses pensées complètement brouillées. Il se sentait comme pris dans un piège. Il espérait qu'un événement le sorte de là et rapidement.  
  
-Tu es kawaii comme ça Heero, fit-elle avec un sourire ravageur.  
  
Le soldat parfait se sentit fondre devant sa réplique ainsi que son sourire. Comme faisait-elle pour être aussi mignonne ? Il avait ses yeux plongé dans les siens, il ne pouvait plus en détourner le regard. Kari le fixait aussi, semblant l'envoûter avec le pouvoir de son regard.  
  
La jeune fille se pencha légèrement, voulant s'approcher des lèvres du jeune homme qui restait bloqué.  
  
-Hee-chan... Fit une voix incertaine et endormi.  
  
Cette voix le ramené à la réalité et il se leva de son siège, ignorant Kari qui semblait visiblement très déçue. Heero s'avança vers l'américain qui c'était enfin réveillé. Ce dernier tenta de se relever mais le Japonais le fit se rallonger.  
  
-Interdiction de te lever !  
  
-Mais ...  
  
-C'est Sally qui te l'interdit.  
  
-Contente que tu sois enfin réveillé !   
  
Kari s'avança pour que Duo la voit. Elle n'aimait se faire mettre de côté.  
  
-Merci, répondit l'américain avec un grand sourire.  
  
-J'vais cous laisser discuter. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Et elle s'éclipsa de la chambre, sentant que Heero avait besoin de parler à son coéquipier. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent sortir puis Heero reporta de suite son attention sur Duo.  
  
-Baka ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis que tu étais blessé ?  
  
-Parce que c'était pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour rien !  
  
-Tu auras pu te faire tuer, fit-il à demi en colère contre Duo et contre lui-même.  
  
Le Soldat Parfait s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarquer la blessure de Duo. Il fallait aussi dire que l'américain devait avoir tout fait pour la cacher aux yeux du pilote 01.  
  
-Sorry Hee-chan, murmura Duo. Je voulais pas vous inquiéter, c'est tout. Et pis, c'est juste une balle.   
  
-Justement, Sally t'interdit de faire quoi que ce soit pendant une semaine !  
  
-Quoi ? ? ?  
  
-Et tu as intérêt à ne pas bouger d'ici !  
  
-Ca veut dire plus de mission et larvé ici ? Questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Je préférais dire dorloter par toi mon mamour mais tu n'as que Mission en tête alors.... »  
  
-Hai. Tout ce que tu sais si bien faire, fit-il en souriant.  
  
-« Rooo, j'en reviens pô, il m'a sourit. Chose inhabituelle, va falloir que je trouve le pourquoi du comment ? »  
  
-Bien entendu je dirais au mad ce qui s'est passé, fit-il en se relevant.  
  
-Quoi ? ? ? Nan, tu vas pas me faire ça Hee-chan ? ? ?  
  
-Hai. Le rapport et tapé et envoyé.  
  
-C'est pô juste, ce vieux débris va encore avoir un prétexte pour me rabaisser. --  
  
Heero ne répondit rien. C'est vrai que Duo s'en prenait plein la figure avec le professeur J. Mais il devait le faire, comme ça, l'américain sera immobilisé pour de bon.  
  
-« C'est pour son bien »  
  
-Hee-chan ...  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-J'ai faim, fit-il d'une petite voix.  
  
La Japonais soupira comme il s'y attendait. Mais c'était pas de sa faute s'il avait sauté un repas. Heero se retourna vers le lit, voyant Duo lui faire ses petits yeux de chien battus.  
  
-J'vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
  
-Miciiiiiiiiiiii   
  
Sur ce, Heero sortit de la chambre tout en regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
A SUIVRE 


	4. Le malade

**Titre **: Je ne te céderais pas  
  
**Auteur** : Yuna-chan & Law-sama  
  
**Mail** : yuna406hotmail.com et lawsamahotmail.com  
  
**Source** : Gundam Wing  
  
**Genre **: Yaoi & Hétéro , Romance, Angst, euh....  
  
**Couples **: Surprise   
  
**Disclaimer** : Bon, ses chers pitit G-Boys sont pas à nous mais Kari appartient à Yuna Law : yy Moi j'ai personne G-Boys : Heureusement ! Law :tire la langue M'en fou, j'ai quelque chose quand même p Pitite Note : MICI pour les reviewS Ca nous fait super plaisir Continuer d'en envoyer p  
  
** Je ne te céderais pas...**  
  
** -4- Le malade -**

Le japonais descendit les escaliers pour voir s'il y avait Quatre dans les parages. Il vit Trowa en train de lire sur le canapé.

-Où est Quatre ?

-Cuisine, répondit-il brièvement.

-Hn.

Cette réponse lui suffit. Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva Quatre en train de prépare à manger avec Kari. Celle-ci lui sourit en le voyant entrer. Heero baissa les yeux, la trouvait très mignonne avec un des tabliers à petites lapins de ce cher blondinet.

-Il est bien réveill ?

-Hn. Et il a fait, comme d'hab, râla Heero pour caché ses rougeurs aux joues.

Quatre sourit :

-Ca m'étonne pas de lui ! Je vais lui préparer un repas spécial, il doit mourir de faim.

-Hn ! Préviens-moi, je lui porterais Et Heero sortit derechef afin de se calmer. Un peu de bricolage lui ferait du bien. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de vérifié le Wing et par la même occasion, il ferait celui de Duo. Il descendit dans le garage, regardant les géants de gundanium.

Il se demandait pourquoi il était étrange ? Pourquoi il se sentait bizarre avec Kari ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait des trucs ? Trucs était le seul mot qu'il pouvait dire car il n'avait pas de sentiments !

Il était le soldat parfait, pas question de se laisser attendrir ! Il se mit à travailler avec hardeur sur les deux gundams afin d'oublier ses doutes... Ses interrogations qui le perturbait.

Quatre se hâta de préparer le repas de Duo sous le regard intrigué de Kari. Cette dernière continuait de préparer leurs repas après avoir écouter très scrupuleusement les consigne de Quatre.

Elle avait du mal à tous les cerner mais apparemment Quatre était celui qui s'occupait de leurs repas et de l'entretiens de la plaque.

-Quatre ? Se hasarda-t-elle à questionner

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu lui prépare tant de chose à Duo ? ?

-Ah ! 0h C'est vrai qu'elle ne connaissant pas encore Maxwell et son estomac légendaire.

Il parut bête face à cette question pourtant très simple.

-Et bien, Duo est comme on pourrait dire un puits sans fond quand il s'agit de nourriture. Et... Comme il à pas manger depuis hier soir, il doit mourir de faim. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que l'on ne l'entend pas râler !

Kari leva un sourcil face à sa phrase.

-Il... C'est un vrai glouton ? ?

-Euh ... 0h Evite de dire ça devant lui mais oui, on peut résumé ça comme ça Quatre lui sourit tout en mettant quelque chose sur le plateau déjà bien rempli. Puis il revient aider la jeune japonaise.

-Tu peux prévenir Heero ?

-Ben, je peux très bien lui apporter ! Quatre la regarda, incrédule. Pourquoi elle voudrait apporter son repas à Duo ? ? ?

-Euh.. Ben, c'est que....

-Quoi ? ! Je suis pas assez compétente pour ça ? Fit-elle un peu énervé.

-Non, c'est as ça, mais Duo va à tout le coup refuser de prendre ses médicaments et.... Ca va être pire avec la piqûre que Sally à laisser pour lui. Le blond grimaça en imaginant la futur jérémiade de l'américain quand il saurait ça.

-Va prévenir Heero, s'il te plaît !

-Ok Avec un air un peu boudeur, elle s'exécuta. -" Duo doit vraiment pas aimer le piqûre pour que Heero s'occupe de lui. "

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le garage à gundams. Elle vit le japonais couvert un peu partout de tache d'huile, de cambouis. Il venant vers elle pour remonter.

-Le repas de Duo est près, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Kari. Il passa devant elle, plonger dans ses pensées et essayant de l'ignorer. Mais il avait du mal...

-Oh Heero, tu es très mignon avec toutes ses taches de cambouis et d'huile, mais je pense que tu ferais mieux de te laver avant, tu risque de faire peur à Duo.

-Hn...

Il monta rapidement en haut et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du bas pour se faire une rapide toilette avant d'affronter un Duo blessé qui allait hurler en voyant une seringue.

-Je lui souhaite bonne chance. Se dit-elle en souriant. Elle se tourna vers les Gundams en les admirant.

-Ouah ils ont vraiment la classe, surtout Deathscythe !

Pendant ce temps, Heero qui n'avait pas écouté Kari monta dans la chambre de Duo pour lui faire sa piqûre.

-Hee Chan, c'est toi ?

-Hn... -Dis moi que c'est pour me dire que tu as réussis à raisonner Sally et que me faire une piqûre ne sert à rien ! Gémit-il.

-Baka...

-Mais Hee Chan, je déteste ça...et en plus regarde dans quel état tu es ! Je refuse que tu me touches sale comme tu es ! Alors va prendre ta douche immédiatement, sinon tu ne me toucheras pas ! Brama l'américain.

-Pfff. Ils se sont donné le mot aujourd'hui...Mais il décida d'obéir, sinon cet idiot d'américain à la natte serait encore plus insupportable. Et il traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Pendant ce temps Kari était retournée avec Quatre dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, le regard dans le vague.

-Kari ? il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Hum ? Oh si ça va, mais juste l'impression de ne pas être à ma place.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben Heero m'évite, voire me fuis, Wufei me déteste, Duo n'a pas vraiment l'air de m'apprécier, comme si je marchais sur ses plates bandes et Trowa... C'est impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense.

-Tu sais, on a pas l'habitude d'avoir une femme avec nous, Wufei surtout, Heero est toujours renfermé, pareil pour Trowa et Duo, je ne sais pas s'il ne t'apprécie pas mais ça m'étonnerait. Il ne déteste presque personne.

-Mouais...

-Et puis il suffit juste que tu fasses tes preuves, et tu auras le respect de nous tous, même si tu as déjà le mien. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes preuves, je sais que tu es forcément quelqu'un de très fort pour pouvoir piloter un gundam.

-Merci Quatre.

-De rien. Fit l'arabe en lui souriant.

Soudain Heero entra dans la pièce.

-Mission. Fut le seul mot qu'il dit.

-Ah bon ? Fit Kari.

-A combien ? Demanda Quatre.

-2. Kari et moi.

-C'est quoi comme mission ?

-Mission d'infiltration. Dit-il.

-Dans un lycée ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui. En Terminale L.

-Cool j'adore les matières littéraires ! Fit-elle en sautant du plan de travail. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Heero et Duo.

-Où vas tu ? Demanda Heero. -Ben voir les paramètres de la mission sur ton ordi ! Je peux ?

-Hn...Vas y.

-Merci ! Elle sortit de la pièce. Quatre regardait Heero avec étonnement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu la laisses toucher à ton ordinateur ?

-Et alors ?

-Non rien, mais d'habitude tu refuses que quiconque touches à ton ordinateur.

-Hn. Fit Heero en baissant la tête pour cacher sa rougeur.

Quatre n'insista pas mais ne put s'empêcher de penser. -" C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que ça va plaire à certain ça "

A Suivre


	5. Blessures interieures

**Titre :** Je ne te céderais pas  
  
**Auteur :** Yuna-chan & Law-sama  
  
**Mail :** et   
  
**Source :** Gundam Wing  
  
**Genre :** Yaoi & Hétéro , Romance, Angst, euh....  
  
**Couples :** Surprise  
  
**Disclaimer :** Bon, ses chers pitit G-Boys sont pas à nous mais Kari appartient à Yuna

**Pitite Note :** Marchi beaucoup à tous ceux qui review cette fic et SORRY pour le retard 0 Mais bon, les auteuses aussi ont besoin de vacances ;p Et vu que la rentrée et pour bientôt voici un chapitre croustillant

**Je ne te céderais pas...  
-5- Blessure intérieur -**

-Enchanté je m'appelle Kari Takeshi. Fit la jeune fille en souriant à ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

Des sifflements admiratifs fusèrent dans la salle de classe.

-"Non mais pour qui ils se prennent, Kari n'est pas une bête de foire". Pensa Heero rageusement. "Kuso, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée je perds tout mes moyens c'est atroce!" Pensa le japonais." Non je suis le soldat parfait, je dois empêcher ces sentiments de resurgir à l'intérieur de moi"

-Enchantée Kari. Fit le professeur, mais nous aimerions connaître le nom de ton ami.

-Hn. Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Kari se tourna vers lui et lui chuchota en riant.

-Tu as l'air vraiment heureux de les rencontrer ça se voit.

-Hn, bakaarashi !

-Hey ne me traites pas d'idiote! Se vexa-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais que ça veut dire idiote. Fit le japonais en levant un sourcil.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis japonaise comme toi. Lui dit-elle avec ce fameux sourire qui le faisait chavirer.

-Bon, vous pouvez vous asseoir au fond de la salle. Fit le professeur.

Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent s'asseoir.

Pendant le cours, Heero remarqua que Kari faisait de l'effet à beaucoup de garçons, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer, elle s'en fichait complètement et suivait le cours assidûment.

-"C'est marrant, elle me fait penser à Duo, la même aura se dégage d'elle, une aura bienfaisante et accueillante, sans parler de son physique avantageux."

En effet, la jeune fille était vraiment splendide dans son uniforme, une jupe courte écossaise, un T-shirt blanc, moulant ses jolies formes féminines, une paire de bottes noires et les cheveux lui cascadant sur les épaules. Heero ne l'avait jamais vu les cheveux détachés et l'en admira encore plus.

-"NON NON NON Heero!!!!!!!!! Reprends toi!!!!" Pensa-t-il en rougissant. "Kuso je rougis beaucoup trop en ce moment"

-Heero?

-Hn?

-Ca va tu es tout rouge? S'inquiéta Kari.

-Hn non ça va.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rassuré.

-"Mais j'en ai marre! Kami-sama mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que cette fille magnifique nous a été envoyée, c'est un ange tombé du ciel, les filles humaines ne sont pas aussi jolies, le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec elle c'est Duo, sinon il ne se ferait pas appeler shinigami.. NANI????????? Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive je raconte n'importe quoi là! V'la que je me mets à déblatérer des conneries sur ce baka natté." Se lamenta Heero.

-Heero tu es vraiment sur que tout va bien? Questionna Kari une nouvelle fois.

-Mais oui je te dis que ça va! Fit le japonais passablement énervé.

-Oui ça va ne t'énerve pas comme ça! C'est juste que je m'inquiète de te voir passer du livide au rouge vif.

-Non je t'assure que ça va.

-Bon très bien, je n'insiste pas. Fit la jeune fille.

-Hn...

A la sortie des cours, Kari se fit abordée par un élève de la classe.

-Salut Kari, je m'appelle Kenji.

-Enchantée Kenji

-Comme tu es nouvelle, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

-Merci

-Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre?

-Non merci, mais j'ai autre chose à faire avec mon ami. Fit-t-elle en prenant Heero par le bras et en l'entraînant hors de la salle de classe. Peut-être une autre fois.

Dans le couloir, Heero lui demanda.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ?

-Eh bien car primo on est ici en mission, et deuxio il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Fit Kari en transperçant Heero du regard.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise et baissa la tête.

-Heero arrêtes un peu de rougir comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je te fais peur.

-Non, bien au contraire, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de...

-De quoi ? Fit la jeune femme en s'approchant.

-De...de rencontrer une aussi jolie fille que toi. Avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

-C'est vrai?

-Ha...Hai...

Les deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Non...Kari...

-Pourquoi je suis sûre que tu en as envie.

-Hai... Demo...balbutia Heero.

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car Kari avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, Heero ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient si douce, il ferma les yeux et commença à répondre timidement au baiser. Kari entrouvrit les lèvres et mordilla la lèvre inférieure du japonais, l'incitant par là à ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'il fit instinctivement, laissant passer la langue de la jeune fille, qui rencontra la sienne et entama un combat joyeux. Ce fut finalement Kari qui gagna et Heero se laissa dominé.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, Heero passa les bras autour de la taille de Kari qui quant à elle glissa les siens autour de son cou, resserrent ainsi leur étreinte. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'une silhouette les regardait au loin, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de souffrance.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes, venant couler sur son visage qui peut de temps avant cette scène, rayonnait de malice. Ce fut pour lui comme un coup de poignard en plein dans le dos mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du japonais, embrassant la nouvelle venue dans leur groupe.

Divers émotions passèrent à toute vitesse dans son esprit troublé, de la haine, de l'angoisse, de l'amitié, de l'amour... Mais c'était la haine qui prédominait et la fureur ! Il serra les poings et donna un violent coup dans le mûr à côté de lui, faisant sursauter le couple qui se sépara.

Heero parcourut rapidement les environs du regard et vit la silhouette qui les avaient observé. Ses cheveux châtains noué en une tresse à moitié défaite et ses yeux améthystes...

-Duo...

-Quoi Duo ? ? ? Reprit Kari un peu vexée qu'il dise le nom de l'américain dans un moment pareil.

Les yeux océans bleu ne quittèrent pas le regard de l'américain. Celui-ci le fusilla littéralement du regard avant de faire demi tour, essayant de contenir sa haine et sa douleur. Il marchait rageusement dans le couloir vide. Heero se détacha de Kari et couru après le pilote 02, criant un " je reviens " à la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il vit Duo partir, il avait eut une drôle d'impression et ses yeux... S'il avait put le tuer, il était certain qu'ils l'auraient fait. Il attrapa le poignet du châtain qui au contact de la douce peau halé se dégagea brutalement.

-Duo ?

-Je suis venu pour vous aider mais je vois que je tombe mal, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Heero déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à cette attitude si froide de la part de l'américain qui ne s'était même pas retourné pour lui parler. Le brun voulu faire un pas en avant, aller vers lui mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Tu connais la fréquence du Death', si t'as un problème appelle-moi !

L'américain commença à partir quand Heero lui saisit le poignet avec plus de fermeté. Il ne voulait pas rester en froid avec lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un mais depuis peut de temps tout avait si vite changer en lui... Comme si le Perfect Soldier avait pris des vacances, le laissant seul face à ses émotions inconnues.

-Quoi ? Lâcha Duo d'un ton sec sans se retourner.

Il ne voulait pas que Heero voit les larmes qui courraient toujours sur son visage.

-Est-ce que... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? !

-Nan ! Tout baigne ! Tchô !

Il se dégagea et commença à partir, ne supportant plus d'être au côté du Japonais. Il voulait être tranquille pour pouvoir pleurer en paix, pleurer sa douleur... Heero le regardait partir avec une certaine appréhension... Il lui semblait avoir blesser le pilote aux yeux améthystes. Il sentit quelqu'un se coller dans son dos et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Duo ? ! S'exclama Kari. Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Duo se figea au son de la voix de la japonaise. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Malgré que se soit une amie, il lui en voulait car elle venait de lui prendre ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Kari se détacha du japonais et alla vers l'américain.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as eut du nouveau pour la mission ?

Heero n'avait pas bouger, comme s'il attendait de voir la réaction du pilote 02. Duo serrait les poings comme s'il était sur le point de craquer. Kari n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, et semblait inquiète par ce comportement inhabituelle du plus grand bavard de l'univers.

-Duo ? ! Daijobu ?

Elle passa devant lui pour voir avec stupeur des larmes couler sur son visage.

-Duo ? ! ? !

-Shut up !

-Hein ? !

-Dis-moi si y'a quelque chose qui va pas, on est am.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la plaqua violemment contre le mûr, laissant sa haine prendre le dessus. En voyant ça, Heero se précipita sur le pilote du Deathscythe et le fit reculer, le faisant lâcher Kari.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ! ? Cria le japonais.

Duo leur lança un regard noir, ses larmes ne coulant presque plus.

-Ne m'approchez plus !

Sa voix était toujours aussi sombre et froide. Il enfonça sa casquette jusqu'à ses yeux et parti en courant pour que Heero ne puissent pas le rattraper. Kari se massa la gorge, encore sous le choc du changement soudain de l'américain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? !

-Je n'en sais rien Kari, avoua Heero d'une voix penaude.

Mais il allait vite le savoir. Il ne laisserait pas passer cela. Il aurait pu tuer Kari ! Heero le regarda tendrement et la prie dans ses bras. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Kari lui rendit son étreinte, ayant eut la peur de sa vie.

Une ombre se glissa hors de l'école et alla s'enfuir dans la forêt d'à côté. Elle était grande et idéal pour cacher un gundam. En peu de temps, il retrouva le gundam noir. Duo y monta rapidement et mit tous les accès de communication en arrête. Il plia ses genoux sous son menton et se mit à pleurer.

-" Boys don't cry... Sorry Solo mais là c'est trop dur.... "

L'américain se laissa alla, à l'abri dans son gundam, déversant sur son costume noir un flot de larme, sa haine et sa douleur, mouillant ses habits.

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
